


Talking in her sleep

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: When Natalia find her wife talking in her sleep, she fears the worst, only to find she worries about nothing.





	Talking in her sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I got this idea from a comic strip, but I developed it just a little. I also hope that you who read it have a Happy Valentine's day :) Hope you have a great day !

Talking in her sleep

It was late night when Natalia Boa Vista finally made her way home to the house she shared with her wife and their children. She knew Calleigh and the children would already be asleep by now, so she tried to be as quiet as possible not to wake them. She got her shoes of, letting out a sigh of relief after walking in them for what seemed like forever. She had long time ago concluded that every shift felt like an eternity since they no longer worked together. Natalia had gone over to the swing shift, which was late afternoon to close to midnight, meaning she was usually home when the rest of the world was sleeping. She hadn't been forced to do so, after all they managed to work and not let their private matters interfere for several years. It was more of a technicality since Calleigh were the one in charge she had to go out and follow an example, and they decided this was the best way.

Best for whom Natalia sometimes wondered, as she sometimes felt she didn't see her wife and children at all. Mostly since when she woke up and went to work, Calleigh were usually ready to go home, and when Natalia got home Calleigh was sleeping. That said it made the time they did have together or with their three children more special.

Natalia passed one of the family photos in the stairway up to the second floor of the house, smiling. The two had become an item a couple of years after the adoption was finalized. It had happened a little at random, but to them it still made sense and in the end, what seemed like a fling turned into deeper love. After two years together they got married and not long after they adopted a boy named Alex, he was a little younger than his siblings, but neither did mind. His adoptive siblings didn't either.

The Hispanic woman never pictured herself having this many child or that she could marry a woman, but now that she had it all she couldn't picture herself without them. She quietly opened the door to the bedroom she shared with her wife and smiled by the sight of her, she was sleeping ever so peacefully. Natalia got undressed and put a nightgown on, before she quickly got into the bathroom and got ready for the night. Once she was back, she slid into bed exhausted. It was only then Calleigh started saying something. Natalia listened as her wife in a loving tone said, "Mmm, Ca."

'Ca as in Casey, a single mom in Patty's class?', her wife seemed to get along great with her, but Natalia couldn't picture her wife to have an affair with anyone, so she shook it off.

'I love Ca!" it came a bit louder this time, making Natalia eye her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ca? Ca..rrie, the new receptionist at work, Ca..dence, a mom at Austin's karate class, Ca…meron, the instructor of their spinning class?' Who was this person that her wife so clearly wanted. Had she lost interest in her Natalia wondered, fear striking through her as she heard the wife say the same word one more time. No, the blonde had told her she loved her on the phone before going to bed. There couldn't be someone else or could it?

Natalia was tempted to wake her, but she rolled her eyes when it slipped from Calleigh's lips, "Caa..ke."

Cake, really, she wanted cake. All this worry for something as stupid as cake, the brunette could hardly believe it. Then again Calleigh had always been a sweet tooth and it had been a long time since they had gone out or eating anything remotely like cake. She made a mental not to bake one and bring it to her wife in time for lunch the next day.

Calleigh woke by her alarm early morning, turning it off, before she gently let a finger caress over Natalia's cheek, waking her. She smiled tiredly at her saying, "Good morning."

"Good morning, love, how late did you come to bed?" the blonde wondered curiously.

"I think around 2 am, a little overtime due to one of my cases," Natalia answered tiredly.

"I shall let you sleep then, I just wanted to kiss you before I left," said the blonde, leaning in to do so. The brunette kissed her back adding some gentle tongue into it. She was just about to pull Calleigh closer when they heard a Patty yell from outside, "Get back here now, or I swear I shall kill you, Alex!"

Natalia groaned as she broke free from the kiss saying, "Here we go again."

"Yes, the joys of motherhood," Calleigh laughed lightly, letting her feet touch the ground. It was sometimes a challenge having two teenagers in the house, especially when their young brother loved teasing them.

Natalia followed her wife's example with a yawn, grasping a robe on a chair by the end of the bed, and handing one to Calleigh. Not because they needed too, she was wearing a gown and Calleigh a singlet and boxers, still now that two of the children were teenagers it was obviously too much to see the two women in that little clothes. As they got out of the bedroom and headed downstairs, they heard more angry arguing. Entering the living room, they saw Patty on the floor, trying to get Alex's hand, he managed to get it out of reach.

"You two stop it this instant," Calleigh said in a straight, don't-mess-with-me tone. Both broke free from their earlier position, and instead stood glaring at each other.

"So, who is going to tell us what started this?" said Natalia, her tone more tired than demanding.

"He took something of mine," Patty said annoyed.

"Only cause she shouldn't have it in the first place," said Alex in a matter of fact way.

"Mind your own business," said she, giving her brother the death glance.

Calleigh shook her head, "Even if so was the case, you have no right to go through her stuff, you wouldn't like if she did that to you."

"But.." he started and changed his answer to you, "I am sorry, I though I was doing the right thing to take it to give to you."

"Even if the instinct was right, you should have told us and let us deal with it, the way you handled it was wrong," said Natalia calmly.

"Alright," he said, looking down in the ground.

"Now, will you please hand over what you took," Calleigh said calmly.

He nodded and did so, before running to his room. Calleigh sighed heavily knowing she would have to go after him after she dealt with her daughter. She looked at the plastic card in her hand, then at her daughter saying, "Where did you get this?"

"I am not going to tell you that, may I have it back please," said Patty in a bored tone.

"No, you may not, because this ID is forged, and I think what you were going to use it for may lead to a felony," said Calleigh, still calm.

"I sometimes hate that you are a cop you know," said Patty and went upstairs, slamming the door hard.

The blonde took a couple of deep breath, feeling her wife's hands slip around her waist and a kiss getting planted against her shoulder, "She won't hate you forever, she is just testing us and the boundaries."

"I know that, I am just wondering if being a cop ha made me or us more protective of out children than it would in any other occupation," said Calleigh.

"Maybe, but I think every mother is overprotective of their own," said Natalia, leaning against her, hugging her from behind. Calleigh let out a sigh of contentment. How this woman always knew what to do and say to make her feel better was a mystery to her. Just as she was about to say something to her, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and heard Austin's voice say, "Hi moms."

"Hello Austin," it came in unison from both, making them both giggle just a bit.

Natalia let go of Calleigh, smiling at the young boy saying, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am feeling good, I am having a test in chemistry, but I studied and uncle Ryan gave me some pointers so I am confident," he answered, beaming at them.

"I see, do you want us to make you breakfast or lunch?" Calleigh offered polite.

"Nah, I'll take some cereal and I made a small pasta salad from the left overs we had for dinner yesterday. If you got spare money, I would like some for a juice box?" he asked polite.

"I will check," she answered and break free from Natalia's grasp to do so.

Natalia yawned again saying, "While you do that, I think I am going to sleep for a couple more hours, but I may drop by the lab round one for a lunch date."

"Alright," said Calleigh, head down in the purse, making a mental not to remember that, in case she had to leave the lab during the day.

"Have a good day, and good luck on the test, Austin," she said, before vanishing up the stairs, deciding to have the talk with their daughter, so Calleigh wouldn't have to. The brunette gently knocked on the door to their only daughter and their oldest children. She knew that even if she and Calleigh had been married for about five years now, she looked more to Calleigh as a mother figure. Still the brunette didn't mind. She knocked gently before opening the door, seeing the young girl fuming by her computer, typing away.

"Pat, do you have a moment?" Natalia inquired in a gentle tone.

"No, you two totally ruined everything," Patty snapped.

A small smile on Natalia's red lips as she for a second could picture herself that age, facing her parents the same way. She knew she had sneaked out more than once to see someone. Still she knew the risk of doing so and so she said, "I know you are in a hurry to grow up and go places, and I wish you would just come to us and ask instead of going ahead. I am not saying it would have gone badly, but it easily could."

"I know that, why do you think I am bringing Anna with me, I am not stupid, I just really wanted to go this this thing," said Patty with a heavy sigh, turning the computer so Natalia could see. The Villain theater, Natalia knew they were famous for their impro things. She nodded, "If you promise you won't go ahead and just do it, I will talk to her alright. I am sure we can find a solution."

"Fine," she said with a sigh.

Natalia was about to turn and walk out, when her she said, "Keep in mind we have been young as well, both of us have sneaked out from our parents houses at one point our another. I am speaking from experience when I say it doesn't always end well. As I said I think she will understand if you had just asked."

With that Natalia walked back to their bedroom, setting her alarm so she could sleep for a few more hours.

Once the alarm rang again, the brunette jumped in the shower, before she made it downstairs starting on a batch with vanilla cupcakes, then a bat for a chocolate cake while she made strawberry frosting for the cupcakes, singing along with her iPod. Spite the fact she was over fifty she didn't feel that way at all, she was still fit, thanks to daily runs, and kickboxing training twice a week. Plus keeping up with the children also made her feel younger than she was. She didn't have a grey hair yet, her wife on the other hand had a few, and her crowfeet showing round her eyes. She knew it came with the worries round work and her family, why she tried to make it easier on her.

She finished up with the frosting, waiting for it to try, while putting the chocolate cake in the oven. While it got done, she cleaned the kitchen, smiling to herself, knowing Calleigh would love it. She made sure the frosting was dry before putting the cupcakes in some Tupperware boxes. Ten to have a home and ten to bring with her. As the chocolate cooled down, she made a small salad for breakfast. Once she put the dishes aside and the cake over on a tray, the frosting on she carried it and the cupcakes with her too her car, a worn-out jeep. She put the iphone in the doc in the car singing along, "And I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more…"

She loved this ride, alone in the car, just singing along with the track list, it gave her some inner peace. Once she parked in the garage, she got out of the car, with her purse and her cakes, walking into the building and the elevator. She easily pushed the button up to the right floor and got out. Walking towards Calleigh's office she saw Ryan and Erik in DNA, and smiled, she poked her head in saying, "Morning boys."

"Hi, Nat, what are you doing here?" said Ryan and beamed at her. She still loved his smile after all these years.

"Cake delivery for the one and only," said Natalia, holding up her hands.

"Wow, what did you do this time?" Eric said with a slight laughter, fearing they had a fight and she was making up for it.

"Nothing, just wanted to spoil her for no reason, she is in right?" Natalia wondered curiously.

"She is, but she is not in a good mood," said Erik, rolling her eyes, his friend had been snappier than usual all morning.

"Why I am here," Natalia shrugged, walking further in and up the stairs to Horatio's old office, through the glass window she could see Calleigh, yelling at someone in the phone. She smiled, every bone in her body, every cell just wanted to hug her and make her feel better. The best thing was the only one allowed near enough to do so. She knocked before entering, knowing she didn't have to do so. It was more out of politeness. She could hear her wife's harsh tone, yelling at police chief no doubt, before hanging up.

As Calleigh looked at her wife standing in the doorway, her eyes softened. She was way too cute, even after all these years, standing there in a light purple dress with a white flower pattern on, smiling at her. The blonde's heart melted like it had so many times before, saying, "You are here."

"I said I would, didn't I, bad day huh?" Natalia said, coming closer.

"Yes, but much better now that you are here, so what have you brought?" Calleigh wondered, nodding towards the cake tray and Tupperware box Natalia was holding.

"Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and vanilla cupcakes with strawberry frosting and sparkles on," said Natalia, placing both on the tidy desk.

"How did you know I wanted cake today even?" said Calleigh, amazed by how well her wife knew her.

"You said so in your sleep last night, plus I know you," said Natalia with a soft laughter adding, "So shall we eat."

"Yes, we shall," said Calleigh said, grasping for a cupcake. In that moment she would as so many times before be grateful for this woman, that had floored her long before she even knew, when she walked into the lab so many years later. And that day she was grateful for two things, that she had talked sense into their daughter and that she brought her cakes, she needed it more than she would ever admit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
